There are many different types of exercise machine available on the market which promise fitness and health benefits if used properly including treadmills, stationary cycles, cross-trainers, rowing machines and the like. Devices such as the “Bosu” and exercise balls are also commonly used to provide exercises to improve a person's balance and core strength.
A number of exercise machines have been proposed that are more specifically directed to water sports including, for example, swimming training machines. Such machines are typically unsuited to training surfers and while they do provide some exercise benefits if used correctly, do not typically improve a person's core strength or balance and are usually quite limited in the exercises that can be performed using the devices.
Surfing is a popular sport in Australia and elsewhere. However surfers need to understand the ocean and how to ride waves to be successful. Particular muscles are used. It is a major challenge for surfers to get and maintain surf fitness so that when the waves are good, they can take advantage of them.
This is a particular issue for novice and trainee surfers, and surf schools which rely on good easy conditions to teach beginners to surf. As the ocean can be dangerous, many surf instructors can spend more time ensuring the safety of their students than teaching them to surf.
It would be advantageous therefor to provide an exercise/training machine that can successfully provide a workout for surfers, that could be used to teach novice surfers and which may advantageously also be used as general exercise device to improve a user's fitness and strength, particularly paddle fitness and core strength, but which can also provide health and fitness benefits for non-surfers.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.